


Werewolves vs vampires...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Werewolves vs vampires...

Bed is generally where all their important conversations take place. Sometimes before, often after… occasionally during. But mostly when they’re like this – post mission and on mandatory leave; both on top of the covers, wearing nothing but sleep shorts. Phil’s at one end of the bed propped up on a pile of pillows lazily rubbing the ball of Clint’s foot while reading (paperback, newspaper, reader, comic book… it doesn’t really matter); Clint’s at the other lying the same way stroking Phil’s instep, hard but just on the right side of ticklish, the way Phil likes it, also reading.

“Werewolf or vampire?" 

"Vampire,” Phil replies without missing a beat, continuing as before – rubbing and reading. It's one of the things Clint loves about his handler, his partner. Hand him a random scenario and he just rolls with it. 

“Why?" 

"I get to wear my suits. Changing between human and werewolf form would be hell on them." 

A reasonable point well made. Phil looks hot in his suits after all.

"You?”

“Werewolf. I love the thought of running free in the moonlight. Oh! And having awesome night vision.”

Another good point. Clint hates to be confined.

He pauses for a moment then says thoughtfully, “We’d be in different clans. Probably enemies.”

Phil also stops before replying simply but with conviction, “I love you. We’d find a way to make it work.”

That’s another thing Clint loves about his handler, his partner. His complete and utter faith in something in which he truly he believes, even with a hypothetical situation like werewolves vs vampires. In reality, it means he believes in them – as a team, as a couple, no matter what.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The vampire and the werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860160) by [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce)




End file.
